Meet The Arcee Triplets
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Jenna, Alexis, and Karri have been best friends since highschool. After receiving a strange package in the mail, they open it to reveal three necklaces with three All Spark shards. Later on they find Arcee and her sisters sitting in their driveway. The three girls are in for a shock when the Cons want their necklaces. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Meet The Arcee Triplets.**

**(A/N: This just popped into my head a while back, and I decided to write it down. Let me know if you guys want me to continue… Since there's not a whole lot of Arcee fanfics, or her sisters, I've decided to give it a shot. Now, sit back and relax, and enjoy the story. Oh, and one more thing. Jazz, Ironhide, Jolt, Que and the other Autobots from ROTF and DOTM are alive. Get over it. This is a year after DOTM.)**

**(Summary: Jenna, Alexis, and Karri graduated from college about a year ago, and are now living together as roommates, in a normal sized house. One day when Karri walked outside to get the mail, she opens the mailbox up to reveal a strange package, addressed to the three of them. Walking back inside she opens the package to reveal three necklaces inside. Jenna and Alexis find it strange to find that there wasn't a name to who it was from. Things are about to take an interesting turn when the girls notices an Ducatti 848, an Suzuki B-King 2008, and an Agusta MV-4 sitting innocently in their driveway…)**

~~~~~~Karri's POV.

Being the youngest isn't boring as some people think, it's actually quite fun. My best friends of all time are Jenna McKnight and Alexis Clark. My name is Karri Ihara, and I'm part Japanese and part American; thanks to my dad. Anyway, last year the three of us graduated College and got a degree in Mechanics, Art, and Science. I'm now a full time mechanic, Jenna is an awesome artist, and Alexis is the smart one, that's why she enjoys science so much.

"Hey Karri? Can you get the mail please? It should be here about now." Jenna called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing!" I called back as I pulled on my rain boots and walked out of the living room and out the front door. I walked down the driveway and towards the mailbox, once there I opened it up to see a small package inside.

"Must be for Alexis…" I mumbled to myself. Pulling it out I read the address and my eyes widened slightly, this wasn't for Alexis, it was for all of us.

Walking back to the driveway stopped to see who has sent it, but there was none. Sighing, I headed back inside.

"Anything?" Jenna said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. A package, for all three of us." I told her.

"Who's it from?" I turned to see Alexis walking in to sit near the kitchen counter.

"It didn't say… I checked and found no name on it, except ours." I said as I put it on the counter. Alexis and Jenna walked over to me as I opened it up, only to reveal three necklaces with a weird looking rock on the ends. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Cool necklace." Jenna said as she picked one of them up to put around her neck, then Alexis did the same thing… as did I.

Suddenly, the weird looking rocks started to glow slightly then stop.

"Weird…" I said as I held mine to get a closer look, noticing strange markings on the rock, but the rock felt metallic… and had a strange aura around it…

We then heard the sound of motorcycles in our driveway, so we ran outside to notice three, beautiful motorcycles; sitting innocently in our driveway.

"Cool! A Ducatti 848 superbike!" Jenna said as she walked up to said bike.

"Is that a Suzuki B-King?" Alexis said excitedly as she walked up to it.

"An Agusta MV-4. Nice." I said as I walked up to it. Their colors were purple, light blue, and Hot pink. But, I did notice strange markings on them, the exact same marking on our necklaces… Weird.

~~~~~Arcee's POV.

**::They don't even know that they're in danger…:: ~Arcee.**

**::With the All Spark shards, those fragging Cons will stop at nothing to get them…::~Chromia.**

**::We need to let Optimus know about this. I got a feeling that they need protection…:: ~Flare-Up. **

I then contacted Prime and told him about the girls.

**::Do not let them out of your sights. I fear that that the Decepticons know about this as well…::~Optimus.**

**::Without Megatron or Starscream?::~Arcee.**

**::I fear that they will use the shards to revive Megatron and the others that have fallen…::~Optimus.**

I could hear grief in his voice…

**::Optimus, my sisters and I will do anything to protect them. I refuse to let those fraggers harm the younglings.::~Arcee.**

**::Thank you, Arcee. Optimus out.::**

With that, I tuned in to hear the girls conversation.

"We have our Motorcycle license, and now we have our own rides."

"But we don't even know if their owners just left them here… Don't get too carried away Karri." Said the older one.

"But Jenna..! Please?" Said the younger one,

"I agree with Jenna on this one. We'll wait until tonight or in the morning to see if the owners come back. If they're still here, we'll keep them. How's that?"

"Fine… Sometimes you can be a total buzz kill, huh Alexis?"

"Oh shut up! I'm not a buzz kill!" Said Alexis.

So…their names are Alexis, Jenna, and Karri. I quickly sent Optimus a message tell him what their names are. He thanked me and smiled inwardly. These three are in for a surprise when they find out that we're not going anywhere.

~~~~~~~Jenna's POV.

Noon came quickly as I made our lunches, but I couldn't help but look out the window to find the motorcycles were still in our driveway… Sighing softly, wondering if their owners are ever gonna pick them up.

"Hey Jenna." I turned to see Karri smiling softly. I smiled back.

"Hey squirt." She glared.

"I'm five foot five in a half. Not my fault you're freakin' tall." She said will leaning forward on the counter. So what? I'm only five foot seven. Big deal. Alexis was five foot six. And she didn't care about her height.

"So? Not my fault you're short." I said with a smirk.

"Damn it…"

I chuckled at that.

"Come on, lunch is almost ready, go get Alexis for me please." I said as I grabbed three plates from the cupboard.

"On it." She said while heading out of the kitchen.

~~~~~After lunch, Alexis' POV.

I headed back upstairs to my bedroom. Inside was a queen sized bed, a computer desk, Purple walls, two large windows, two ocean blue dressers, and a fireplace.

Karri's room was like mine, but different colors. Same as Jenna's. Their rooms were slightly different, like, Karri's room was an ocean blue color, and Jenna's room was a dark blue color.

I sighed softly as I took my shoes off, and crawled into my bed. Yawning, I soon fell asleep…

**(A/N: Like it? If so, let me know by reviewing. Camigirl out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet The Arcee Triplets. Ch.2**

**(A/N: I'm back, and with a new chapter! So enjoy.)**

~~~~~Karri's POV.

I let out a soft sigh as I stared out into the driveway from the kitchen window… So far the owners for the Motorcycles didn't show up, which I found odd.

"Weird…"

"What's weird?" I turned to see Alexis leaning against the door frame, rubbing her eyes.

"The bikes owners never even showed up." I told her, turning back to the kitchen window.

"Off topic. I had the weirdest dream while I was taking a nap." She said as she walked up next to me.

"What was it about?"

"Giant robots, and humans, fighting against other giant robots." She told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"It was just a dream, right?" I said while looking at her.

"But it felt so real that I felt like that I was part of the battle. And the ones they were fighting off had red eyes…and the others with blue eyes… What I'm saying is… I think that my dream was a vision to the future or something." She said while walking away.

I sighed softly and followed Alexis out of the kitchen and into the living room.

~~~~~~Arcee's POV.

"-What I'm saying is… I think that my dream was a vision to the future or something." I heard Alexis say to Karri. Maybe she dreamed of a battle that was going to happen? And she said that she was a part of it? Maybe it's those All Spark shards. I don't know.

**::I gotta feeling that those three are gonna end up being dragged into our war.::-Chromia.**

**::I'm worried about them. What if the cons find out about the shards?::-Flare-Up.**

**::I got a feeling that they already know…:: **

Suddenly we hear the front door open and saw the girls walk out and head over to us.

**::Remember, act…normal. Be a normal motorcycle.:: **I told my sisters.

I felt Jenna get on top of my , as Karri got on Flare-Up and Alexis on Chromia.

I just have a feeling…that the cons were around here… I can feel it…

~~~~~Jenna's POV.

"Ready guys?" I asked as I put on my helmet. I say the other two put on theirs and gave me the thumbs up.

"Let's do this!" I half yelled as I started my bike up. But hey, the bikes owner never shown up, so now, she's mine.

Karri and Alexis started theirs up and we pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"_Why, do I get the feeling…that something's about to happen." _I thought as we drove towards town.

Once we've entered, I couldn't help but get the feeling of being watched.

Suddenly, out of nowhere; was an explosion.

"FRAG!"

W-Was that my bike? Suddenly my bike hit full throttle and yelled again.

"Chromia! Flare-Up! Get those two to safety! Jenna, hold on tight and do not let go!"

"What the hell just happened?!" I yelled as my bike dodged more explosions.

"Decepticons! They're the bad guys. As for my sisters and I, we're the good guys. Arcee to base, I need back-up ASAP! Decepticons are in the area and they're after the girls!"

"_Back-ups headin' your way!"_

"Who the hell was that?" I asked loudly as Arcee dodged and drove faster.

"That was Colonel Lennox. You'll meet him and the others soon, but I need you and your friend to run, Got it?" She said as She and the other two skidded to a stop and I got off. Karri and Alexis got of theirs and the bikes _transformed._

"Run!" Arcee told us as the three of us ran for our lives. Hoping that she and her sisters would be alright.

"Shit!" Karri yelled as huge hunks of ruble were flying everywhere, but that didn't stop us from running.

Suddenly, military vehicles and sleek, awesome looking cars drove at full speed and also transformed, helping out Arcee.

"You three! Get to safety!" Said one of the military guys while running towards the battle.

Then this beautiful Peter Built 379 Semi truck rolled in and transformed, followed by a Search and Rescue Hummer H2 and a black GMC Topkick transformed and ran into battle.

"We can't just run away! We gotta help them!" Karri yelled as we all stopped.

"With what? Does it freakin' look like we're armed?!" Alexis yelled.

"I'm with Karri on this one. I refuse to run away." I said as I ran back towards the battle, I heard Alexis groan and soon she and Karri followed close behind.

We were now in the middle of a warzone. Gun fire was coming from all directions. All hell was breaking loose.

Then we felt it… An unknown power came within the three of us and the next thing we knew, was that…this weird energy came from us and burst out of us. The robots with the red eyes… didn't even know what hit them.

Soon one by one fell or got shot at, some even retreated and transformed, hitting full throttle and flooring it. Soon the weird energy died down and the three of us groaned.

"Jenna!"

"Alexis!"

"Karri!"

We looked over to see Arcee and her sisters run towards us with concern in their optics.**(A/N: Imagine Arcee and her sisters with legs and not wheels.)**

"I thought I told you girls to run." Arcee told me as she knelt down to see if I was hurt.

"I didn't want you guy to get hurt…or killed. Besides, running away isn't what we do." I told her while looking at her straight in the optics. She vented out a sigh, smiling softly.

"We're just glad that you're okay." She said while standing up. She then turned who I assume was their leader. How I could tell? Because the aura around him said so.

"Jenna McKnight?" He asked in this gentle, baritone voice of his. I nodded.

"My name is Optimus Prime. You and your friends already met your guardians; Arcee, Chromia, and Flare-Up." He said while gesturing to each sister.

"Guardian huh? Awesome!" Karri said while looking at Flare-Up.

"Sweet." Alexis said while throwing her fist into the air.

"Cool!" I said while looking up at Arcee.

Then, out of nowhere, was an explosion coming from out of town. We all looked to see where it came from, and the girls and I screamed in horror. Oh shit! That explosion had come from…our home…

The next thing I knew was running towards the fire and black smoke. I heard Arcee calling our names as Karri and Alexis ran towards it as well.

"NO!" We cried out as our only home that belonged to my parents…burned to the ground.

Firefighters and fire trucks were everywhere, trying to take down the blaze. But the fire was so bad that they had to fall back.

I fell to my knees and screamed in rage. I knew who had done this… It was those fucking Decepticons who had retreated from the battle…

~~~~~~Time change. Jenna's POV. Still.

Alexis, Karri, and I were inside Optimus' cab, driving toward their base's location. After the fire was finally beaten and our house was no more… Colonel Lennox told the three of us that we will be staying at N.E.S.T Base for a while. Why? Because the Decepticons are now after the three of us, and our necklaces.

"Jenna?" I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked at the dashboard. I sighed softly.

"I'll be alright… Look, It's not any of your fault…it was no one's fault…" I told him softly. I felt my seatbelt tighten slightly, as if he was hugging me. Karri and Alexis were fast asleep in the back where there were two bunk beds.

"You should get some sleep. It will be a while until we reach the base." He told me gently. I smiled softly and got comfortable, soon drifting off into a blissful sleep.

**(A/N: Did you guys like it? If so, then review and tell me if I did alright. Camigirl out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Camigirl here! I'm letting y'all know that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I still love you guys! I just need it for a while… I don't know how long my break will be, but I'll let you guys know when I have returned from my break. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and adding my stories to your favorites, you guys rock! I don't know if it's writers blo****ck****, or something else. I don't know… I just hope that you all will understand.**

**Love, Camigirl215.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
